Turnov
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Centrum Turnov.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = Turnov CZ flag.gif | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Turnov CoA CZ.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = right | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Position of Turnov in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Liberec | pushpin_label_position1 = right | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Position of Turnov in Liberec | latd = 50 |latm = 35 |lats = 14 |latNS = N | longd = 15 |longm = 9 |longs = 24 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Czech Republic | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Liberec | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Semily | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Turnov | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1238 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Hana Maierová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 22.73 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 260 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 14400 | population_as_of = 1-1-2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = 511 01 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = www.turnov.cz | footnotes = }} Turnov ( ; ) is a town on the Jizera river in the northern Czech Republic. It has about 14,500 inhabitants and lies in the southern part of Liberec Region. It is a traditional center for gemstone polishing, glass craftmanship and arts. Turnov lies in the heart of the Bohemian Paradise (Český ráj) nature reserve which makes it a wonderful place for tourists and summer residents. The town is also an important traffic crossroads of 3 railways and the Prague–Liberec highway. Turnov has a large Museum (finalist in European museums competition), 3 galleries, 6 churches and a synagogue. The small old town of Middle Ages urbanism is surrounded by modern garden neighbourhoods and large parks representing an organic connection between urban areas and nature. The region is well known for many castles, châteaux and excellent rural architecture. History Turnov was founded as a Bohemian town in 1272 by Jaroslav and Havel of Markvartice on a spur of rock overlooking the Jizera River. A Dominican cloister was founded by Saint Zdislava, wife of Sir Havel. During the Middle Ages, Turnov came into the possession of the Wartenberg and Smiřický noble houses. The medieval town was frequently vulnerable to fires—it was burnt by Lusatian crusaders in 1468 and during the Thirty Years' War by Swedes in 1643, as well as a conflagration in 1707. The first European technical school for the processing of gemstones, metals, and jewelry was founded in Turnov in 1882 and still exists as one of the best schools of this type in the world. Its Renaissance town hall dates from 1562, while its three historical churches date from throughout the 14th-19th centuries. In a suburb lies the Hrubý Rohozec castle, built in 1250 and later reconstructed into a château; today it is admissible to the public. The municipality itself is now the owner of the Valdštejn Castle, the cradle of the famous Wallenstein family, which is also open for tourists. Turnov has long been known for its expertise with gemstones. It attracted many medieval craftsmen and artisans who produced jewelry out the local Bohemian garnet. Its Museum of the Bohemian Paradise has a significant collection of gemstones and jewelry, as well as exhibits on geology, archaeology, and folklore. Turnov is surrounded by many historical and natural monuments in the Bohemian Paradise, such as the ruins of the Trosky castle, the Hrubá Skála castle, the Sedmihorky spa, and many forests with rock formations and hiking paths, making it a popular base for tourism. Historical population * 1869: 6,849 * 1900: 9,028 * 1930: 11,541 * 1950: 11,268 * 2001: 14,513 Notable residents *Josef Pekař, historian *Jan Patočka, philosopher *Josef Václav Šimák, historian *Alexander Kliment, novelist *Antonín Marek, priest, author *Vilém Picek Podsvijanský, poet *František Xaver Drozen, violine-maker *Jan Prousek, painter, ethnographist *Čeněk Paclt, traveller and writer *Roman Koudelka, ski jumper Mayors *JUDr. Václav Šolc 1989-1998 *Ing. Milan Hejduk 1998-2006 *PhDr. Hana Maierová since 2006 (incumbent) Jewish settlement The Turnov Jewish community is of Middle Ages origin. The relationship between Jews and Christians here was not bad thus there was no strict urban separation (ghetto). The community spoke Czech and has had its own rabbi until 1916. After the Shoah there were only small number of people practicing religion left and the synagogue was not used. Today, the number of people of Jewish origin is relatively high in the region but only few are practicing religion. Between 1950 and 2006 the synagogue has been used as a warehouse and will be restored to become a concert place and a memorial. The old Jewish cemetery is in a relatively good condition. International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Turnov is twinned with: * Alvesta, Sweden * Idar-Oberstein, Germany * Jawor, Poland * Keszthely, Hungary * Murska Sobota, Slovenia * Niesky, Germany * Reeuwijk, Netherlands * Zacatepec de Hidalgo, Mexico External links * Official web site of Turnov * Museum of the Bohemian Paradise * The Bohemian Paradise * Turnov on a map dead link Category:Turnov Category:Established in 1272 Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic Category:Semily District